1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a solid cleansing composition, of the general type and shape of a cleansing bar. A solid cleansing bar is provided with high filler loading, and simultaneously excellent lathering, texture, feel characteristics and aesthetics. The bar can be produced by conventional plodding technology, and yet exhibits superior properties when compared with related technology prepared according to tableting processes which are not nearly as productive.